Sarah Smiles Contest, Now Closed
by ashyboo02
Summary: Contest info inside! Looking for someone who wouldn't mind helping me write a new story. Contest ends Nov. 5th. CLOSED! Thanks to all who participated!
1. Contest

So, I decided to do a little contest. (Thank you minilikescoffee for the inspiration of this contest.) I am going to be writing a Victorious story entitled "Sarah Smiles" soon, and I decided why not get help from someone?

I usually never do contests, so this is a first for me.

**To enter**, **you** must write a **oneshot songfic**. Bade, Tandre, or Cabbie. (These are the couples going to be used for 'Sarah Smiles'. Any other couplings, that you feel comfortable enough to enter with, must be sent through private message or review for approval.)

Songs I really **prefer** you to do... (If you don't like these song choices, you can send me a song name and artist, I'll listen and approve or disapprove. Most likely, I'd probably approve.)

It Will Rain – Bruno Mars

How to Love – Lil Wayne (Great Cabbie choice, since Cat has the giraffe that learned to love)

My Love is Like a Star – Demi Lovato

Turning Tables – Adele (I'd love to see Bade for this)

Take it All – Adele

Love on Top – Beyonce

Up 2 You – Chris Brown (Perfect for Tandre, in my opinion)

Should've Kissed You – Chris Brown (Another great Cabbie choice)

Monster – Paramore

So yeah... those are the song choices that I prefer. Also, I recommend you listen to Sarah Smiles by Panic! At the Disco, since the winner will help me write that story.

The purpose of this contest is to have fun with writing (I want to do something different for once) and I would really appreciate it, if you all participated.

**Breaking it Down**

Write a oneshot based on one of the songs listed (or approved)

Send me the link via email. (I check it 24/7, and its located on profile)

Then relax. :D

You can send as many entries as you want but contest **ends November 5th, 2011**. (I want to give you all plenty of time.)

You MUSTTTT be a fanfic member to enter.

There's no word limit, but it must be only ONE chapter.

All contestants will have **whatever story(ies) they want me to** read and reviewed by me :)

Any questions? Send them in a review or PM.

Thanks you guys!

- Ashley XD


	2. More Song Choices

I just wanted to list some more interesting song choices. :

Save Me – Nicki Minaj

Right Thru Me – Nicki Minaj (Bade! ! ! ! !)

Find Your Love – Drake

Wait For You – Elliot Yamin

Happily Ever After – He is We

You & I – Lady GaGa

You & I – Ingrid Michaelson (Greaattttttt Cabbie choice)

We'll Be a Dream – We the Kings ft Demi Lovato

Secret Valentine – We the Kings

Thank you everyone!

I cannot wait to read all your entries, the few that I have already read are great! Keep up the amazing work!

Don't forget, all entries must be submitted by November 5th, 2011.

Any questions or suggestions feel free to ask!

:D Have fun!

- Ashley


	3. Announcement

This is a very quick announcement.

I just want to remind everyone that ALL entries should be posted by Nov 5th... well... you can still post them on Nov 5th, but by 9:00 PM US Eastern Standard Time.

I also wanted to say that all the entries I have read so far have been amazing! You all are doing a wonderful job, and I cannot wait to read more. (if you decide you want to do more.)

The winner will be announced on November 6th, on here. And in case you are wondering how I judge them, well I read them and then write down a number 1-5, one being the lowest and five being the highest. And then my best friend reads and judges on the same scale and on the 6th we will sit down and compare, and deliberate who shall win.

Thanks again!

- Ashley :D


	4. The Winner is

First I will like to thank all who participated. I had so much fun with this contest and I hope you did too.

I also want to say that if you didn't win, keep your eyes peeled because I actually liked this contest thing so much, I want to hold another one later in December. I have a small idea, I just need plenty of time to think it over, and outline it.

Every entry I received had its moments that will forever be in my favorites. You all are amazing writers, and if a story is ever lacking on a reader, don't be afraid to shoot me a message and ask me to read it. I'd love to help you all out, and read more from you all! So, don't ever give up on writing because you all are talented in it, and its a great way to keep stress down. (as long as you don't stress over your own stories.)

Now enough with the babbling. The winner is...

bluecinderella4

Check her out, she's pretty effin' awesome, and I cannot wait to work with her.

Thanks again for all the participation! Remember you can always message me with stories you would like more views on, I don't mind at all. And keep your eyes open for another contest next month. I hope you all will read 'Sarah Smiles', even if you didn't win. It will be a great read, promise. :)

Sending you all friendship and free hugs (unless you don't like to be touched, which is okay!)

- Ashley


End file.
